Verlangen
by heavenfly
Summary: Yami empfindet mehr für Yuugi als gut ist und er kann seine Gefühle nicht länger zurückhalten. Selbst auf Yuugi kann er nun keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen.


Hi! und hier bin mal wieder ich. Das hier ist mir eingefallen, als ich an meiner neuen Story schrieb - ein Y/HP Crossover und ich konnte nicht wiederstehen, das ganze aufzuschreiben. Außerdem musste ich es aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört leider nicht mir...seufz Ich verdien hiermit auch nix.

Warnung: Slash/Yaoi/Jungs-Jungs-Beziehung...wer das nicht mag, schnell weg hier!

Verlangen

Da lag er, friedlich schlafend, als wäre die Welt völlig in Ordnung. Doch das war sie nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Zumindest nicht seine.

Leise glitt er durch den Raum, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu erzeugen und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf den Rand des Bettes. Wie süß er war, wenn er träumte. Süß und unschuldig. Yuugi würde wohl immer unschuldig bleiben, egal was geschah. Er war voller Lebensfreude und Freundschaft, die er selbst seinem schlimmsten Feind anfangs automatisch entgegen brachte und egal wie schlimm die Kämpfe waren oder wie sehr seine Seele litt, seine Unschuld bewahrte er sich noch immer. Yami seufzte und seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu dem engelsgleichen, sanften Gesicht hinauf. Darum beneidete er seinen Partner am meisten. Wie viele Schlachten hatten sie gemeinsam geschlagen? Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen und nur noch die Wunden in seiner Seele gepflegt. Oh sicher, auch an Yuugi waren all die Kämpfe nicht spurlos vorbei gezogen. Er war gewachsen, stärker geworden an seinen Aufgaben und wer ihn nicht kannte, bemerkte ihren heimlichen Wechsel durch das Puzzle nicht einmal mehr.

Yuugi hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen und im Kampf so zu handeln, wie Yami es tun würde. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass der Junge seine Gefühle verloren hatte. Im Gegenteil. Yami spürte noch immer bei jedem Duell Yuugis kindliche Freude und seinen Stolz, wenn er gesiegt hatte; aber auch das Mitleid mit dem Feind, das Bedürfnis, diesem zu helfen, verschwand nie. Yuugi zeigte es nur nicht mehr so offen wie früher. Er hatte durchaus gelernt, dass er dadurch nur verwundbar wurde. Doch auch wenn die Welt Yuugi für einen entschlossenen, harten und manchmal gefühllosen Kämpfer hielt, wusste Yami es besser. Er kannte den wahren Yuugi, seine Gedanken und Gefühle und seine Schwächen. Und gerade weil dieser Junge trotz dieser Schwächen noch immer am Leben war und dieses Leben noch immer mit Lust genoss, bewunderte er ihn so sehr. Yami wusste nicht, wann er aufgegeben hätte, aber er hätte schon längst versagt, wäre er an der Stelle seines Partners.

Und deshalb war er ja auch hier. Weil er seine eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr aushielt. Weil er kapituliert hatte vor einem Verlangen, welches ihn schon Monate quälte. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger verbergen, so wie Yuugi das tat. Es ging einfach nicht mehr.

Yamis Hand stoppte Millimeter vor Yuugis Wange und er konnte die Wärme seiner Haut spüren. Das Haar kitzelte seine Fingerspitzen, doch Yami riss sich ein letztes Mal gewaltsam zusammen. Noch nicht! Noch musste er warten, aber es würde das letzte Mal in dieser Nacht sein. Schon jetzt kostete ihn dieses einfache Zögern und Stillhalten seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung und er wusste, dass er diese Kraft kein zweites Mal aufbringen konnte. Es musste heute geschehen, sonst verlor er den Verstand.

Wie lange hatte er sich gequält und sich selbst verboten, was er anfangs nur leicht, doch später mit unerbittlicher Deutlichkeit verlangte und WOLLTE. Er hatte sich gesagt, dass er das Yuugi nicht antun durfte. Der Junge konnte nicht so empfinden wie Yami es tat. Der ehemalige Pharao hatte seine Gespräche mit Joey mit schmerzlicher Klarheit bis in den hintersten Seelenwinkel gehört, egal wie tief er sich zurückgezogen und versteckt hatte. Doch Flucht brachte nichts. Er hatte gehört, wie Yuugi gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund von Tea geschwärmt hatte, wie dieser Yuugi Mut gemacht hatte, es doch endlich zu versuchen, wo doch Teas Gefühle für den Duellanten so offensichtlich waren. Und Yami hatte geschwiegen und nur stumm gelitten, als Yuugi erst ein und dann ein zweites Mal mit dem Mädchen ausgegangen war und es ganz klar genossen hatte.

Er war doch nur ein 3000 Jahre alter Geist, der kein Recht auf etwas hatte, was Yuugi ihm nicht geben wollte. Wer war er, dass er Yuugi verbot glücklich zu sein. Er selbst konnte ihn nie glücklich machen, denn er besaß keinen eigenen Körper. Also hatte Yami geschwiegen, versucht Yuugis Gefühle auszuschalten und aus seinem Seelenraum auszusperren. Er hatte versucht sich damit abzufinden, dass er den, den er am meisten liebte, nie begehren durfte, weil er ihn einfach nicht glücklich machen konnte. Und offenbar empfand Yuugi ja nichts für ihn außer innige Freundschaft, denn er hatte nie auch nur Andeutungen gemacht.

Doch nun wusste er, dass er sich nicht selbst belügen konnte. Er verzehrte sich noch immer nach diesem Jungen, den er nun schon 8 Jahre lang als Freund begleitete. Er hatte insgeheim nie aufgegeben, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen. Und er hatte sie tatsächlich gefunden.

Und nun saß er nicht mehr als Geist, als körperlose Seele an Yuugis Seite, sondern als Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Als atmender, heftig begehrender Mensch voller Sehnsucht und Verlangen, dessen Körper vibrierte, weil er einfach nur in der Nähe seines Geliebten war. Und jetzt, wo er einen Körper hatte schlugen die Gefühle mit Macht zurück und folterten ihn für jede Sekunde, die er sie eingesperrt hatte, doppelt. Selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, hätte er sein Verlangen nun nicht mehr bremsen können – doch das wollte er ja auch nicht.

Sicher, seine körperliche Gestalt würde nicht von Dauer sein. Er konnte sich niemals von Yuugi trennen und eigenständig leben, denn dazu war seine Seele zu eng mit dem Puzzle und damit mit Yuugi verbunden. Schon nach wenigen Stunden würde Yami in die goldene Pyramide zurückkehren müssen, um seine Kraft zu regenerieren und sich von der Anstrengung, einen lebenden Körper erzeugt zu haben, zu erholen. Doch für eine Nacht reichte es bei weitem. Und auch für die Nächte danach und danach.

Yami spürte leichte Gewissensbisse, als er die Schatten zu rufen begann und Yuugi darin einhüllte. Doch der Junge durfte niemals erfahren, was in diesen Nächten geschah, denn sonst würde er Yami verachten und von sich stoßen und das würde der Pharao nicht überleben. Er hatte so lange mit Yuugi gelebt, hatte sein Begehren so lange zurück gehalten, wie es ging, doch nun konnte er nicht mehr. Und er wusste, dass Yuugi seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde. Also blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich ohne Yuugis Wissen das zu nehmen, was er haben musste, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

Yamis ägyptischer Singsang erklang leise im Zimmer und hüllte es ein. Yuugi regte sich leicht auf dem Bett, doch er schlief einfach weiter. Für ihn würde es wie ein Traum sein, an den er sich danach nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Vielleicht empfand er es als Albtraum, vielleicht als schöne, verschwommene Erinnerung. Yami wusste es nicht, aber er konnte darauf auch keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Er musste diesen Jungen endlich haben.

Die Fähigkeit, einen Körper zu erzeugen, der Yuugi liebkosen, streicheln, verführen konnte, die hatte Yami schon vor einer Woche erlangt. Eine Woche voller Verachtung auf sich selbst, weil er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, daran zu denken, was er mit diesem Körper tun wollte. Eine Woche hatte er sich gequält und sich selbst verboten, von dieser Möglichkeit Gebrauch zu machen. Yuugi würde ihn hassen, wenn er davon erfuhr. Er würde ihn hassen und verachten, allein, weil er an eine solche Möglichkeit überhaupt dachte. Yami wollte Yuugi nichts antun. Er hatte geschworen, ihn zu beschützen und ihm niemals ein Leid geschehen zu lassen. Und nun würde er ihn ohne sein Wissen und gegen seinen Willen nehmen. Es war nichts anderes als eine Vergewaltigung, wenn auch zärtlich und liebevoll ausgeführt. Doch ohne Yuugis Einverständnis war es trotz allem nichts anderes. Und Yami hasste sich selbst so sehr dafür. Aber er konnte auch nicht anders. Er musste diesen Jungen spüren, seinen Körper liebkosen, seine Sinne verwirren und eins mit ihm werden. Eine Woche hatte er sich zurück halten können, doch jetzt gelang es ihm nicht länger. Länger konnte er nicht mehr warten und er konnte bei weitem kein ganzes Leben neben dem Geliebten verbringen ohne ihn jemals berühren zu dürfen. Das ging weit über Yamis Kraft hinaus.

Der Singsang verklang und Yuugi lag still, schlafend auf seinem Bett, die Haare waren etwas verwuschelt und auf einer Seite leicht platt gedrückt. Das Schlafoberteil war bei seiner Drehung auf den Rücken etwas verrutscht und eine weiße Schulter blitze herausfordernd hervor. Yami saß einfach nur da und betrachtete seinen heimlichen Geliebten. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an dem friedlichen Gesicht, der blassen Schulter, die zu locken schien und dem Lächeln, welches Yuugis schlafendes Gesicht zierte, als wolle es zu einem Kuss einladen. Wie sehr wünschte Yami sich nun, dass Yuugi wach war, ihn freudig empfing und seinen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick aus diesen tiefen Amethysten erwiderte. Doch er wusste, dass dieser Wunsch zu weit ging. Er musste sich damit zufrieden geben, den Körper zu erhalten und das war schon mehr, als Yuugi ihm freiwillig geben würde. Er würde nie in diesen tiefen violetten Seen ertrinken können, während sie sich liebten, aber vielleicht war das Yamis Strafe für das, was er nun im Begriff war zu tun. Auch wenn er dem Verlangen nicht mehr standhalten konnte und Yuugi nun endlich mit sich vereinen würde, würde er nie zurück geliebt werden. Er würde immer nur den Körper besitzen und Yami wusste schon jetzt dass das fast eine genauso schwere Folter sein würde, wie Yuugi nur aus der Ferne anzublicken. Aber eben nur fast. Er konnte nicht anders, als diesen Weg zu gehen und er würde die Konsequenzen tragen. Wenn er die Wahl hatte, Yuugis Körper zu erhalten, ohne die Seele jemals sein eigen nennen zu können, oder gar nichts zu bekommen, dann musste er den Körper wählen, weil er sonst vor Schmerz und Verlangen wahnsinnig wurde. Und zu wissen, dass Yuugi ihn verachten würde, wenn er erfuhr, was Yami ihm Nacht für Nacht antat, war wohl auch eine ausreichende Strafe für sein Verbrechen an diesem unschuldigen Körper.

Yamis karmesinrote Augen blieben wieder an den zarten Lippen hängen und er beugte sich leicht vor. Doch zuerst ließ er seine Fingerspitzen sanft die Wange des Jüngeren berühren. Er strich eine blonde Strähne des dreifarbigen Haares zurück und spürte wie sich das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen in Sekundenschnelle in seinem Körper ausbreitete und mit Macht zwischen seinen Lenden einschlug. Keuchend blieb Yami minutenlang neben dem Schlafenden sitzen, krallte eine Hand in das weiße Lacken und versuchte wieder Herr seiner Gedanken zu werden. Wenn er schon so reagierte, weil er Yuugi nur berührte! Aber immerhin war es das erste Mal überhaupt gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatten seine Geisterfinger nicht durch Yuugi hindurch gegriffen wie die vielen Male zuvor, als er ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen wollte, und doch nur hilflos daneben stehen konnte.

Dann endlich hatte sich Yami wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er die Finger sanft über die warme Haut Yuugis wandern lassen konnte, ohne gleich ohnmächtig zusammen zu brechen. Die Finger fuhren über die kleine Nase, liebkosten die Augenlieder, streichelten die Stirn und wanderten dann über die andere Wange hinunter zu diesen einladenden, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Sanft streichelte Yami über das rote Fleisch und dann widerstand er nicht länger, sondern ersetzte die Finger durch einen zärtlichen, leichten Kuss. Wie ein warmer Sommerhauch streifte er die Lippen, küsste sie dann stärker, tiefer und als Yuugi unwillkürlich, in seinem Traum gefangen, reagierte und die Lippen weiter öffnete, drang Yami mit der Zunge in die warme Höhle ein. Er erforschte die nassen Tiefen ausgiebig, stupste mit der Zunge Yuugis eigene spielerisch an, doch natürlich erfolgte keine Reaktion. Yuugi schlief tief und fest.

Nach einigen Minuten setzte sich Yami schwer atmend wieder auf und blickte mit geröteten Wangen und brennenden Lippen auf seinen Geliebten hinab. Dieser schlief noch immer friedlich, seine Lippen leicht geschwollen, doch ansonsten keine Regung von sich gebend. Mit einem Mal erfüllte Yami Zorn. Wie konnte es dieser Körper wagen, ihn nicht freudig willkommen zu heißen, wo er doch das einzige war, was er je erhalten würde. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich der Pharao wieder unter Kontrolle. Was erwartete er denn? Yuugi träumte in seiner eigenen Welt und er selbst erhielt hier in der Realität nur die kleinsten Antworten. Er musste sich mit dem begnügen, was Yuugis Körper instinktiv und ungesteuert zu geben bereit war und das hatte er doch auch vorher gewusst. Wieso überraschte und enttäuschte ihn das jetzt so?

Mit einem leisen Seufzer und einem langen Blick auf Yuugis einladende Lippen kehrte Yami wieder in die Realität zurück und schlug die Decke zurück, die den Jungen bisher bedeckt hatte. Das Schlafhemd war Yuugi bis zum Bauchnabel hoch gerutscht und enthüllte einen schmalen Streifen blasser Haut, bevor die Boxershort Yuugis Mitte bedeckte. Die langen, nackten Beine waren in das Bettlacken verheddert und Yami musste einige Augenblicke kämpfen, bis er sie befreit hatte. Doch dann lag er vor ihm, unschuldig, träumend, aber völlig und hilflos ausgeliefert. Und Yami konnte sich nun nicht länger zurück halten. In fliegender Hast entkleidete er sich und legte das Gleitgel bereit, welches er sich schon vor drei Tagen ohne Yuugis Wissen besorgt hatte – sein erster Ausflug in seinem eigenen Körper überhaupt. Da hatte er noch geglaubt, es nie benutzen zu müssen, doch wie utopisch waren seine Hoffnungen, sich selbst belügen zu können.

Langsamer nun, begann er Yuugis T-Shirt hochzuschieben. Seine Lippen wanderten in kleinen Küssen um den Bauchnabel, folgten dem T-Shirt in einigem Abstand und liebkosten jeden Zentimeter frei werdender Haut. Dann hob Yami den willenlosen Körper des jüngeren Duellanten etwas an und zogen das Shirt nach oben und über den Kopf. Mit einem leisen Rascheln von Stoff fiel es neben Yamis Lederhose auf den Boden. Nun trennte sie beide nur noch Yuugis Boxershort, doch Yami ließ sich Zeit. Er würde Yuugi ohne dessen Willen nehmen, dass stimmte, aber er würde ihn nicht gewaltsam und eilig wie ein brünstiges Tier besteigen. Er wollte es genießen und Yuugi sollte auch etwas davon haben, auch wenn er sich niemals daran erinnern würde.

Zärtlich fuhr Yami mit Lippen und Zähnen den nackten Oberkörper entlang, umkreiste eine Brustwarze und zwirbelte die andere mit der Hand. Dann biss er sanft in den Nippel und stellte befriedigt fest, wie er sich verhärtete und Yuugi unter ihm leicht zusammen zuckte. Einige der nötigen körperlichen Reaktionen würde Yami auch ohne Yuugis Willen hervorlocken können. Nun wandte er sich der anderen Brust zu und seine Hand wanderte in der Zwischenzeit hinauf zum Hals, liebkosten das Ohr wie ein Versprechen auf die zukünftigen Ereignisse und dann schob er sich hinauf und küsste Yuugi erneut. Dieses Mal war der Kuss leidenschaftlich, heftig und verlangend und Yami spürte Yuugis Reaktion darauf sehr heftig an seinem Oberschenkel. Das war perfekt.

Vergessen waren die Bedenken und Selbstvorwürfe. Dafür hatte er am nächsten Tag noch ausreichend Zeit. Jetzt war er soweit gegangen und wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr stoppen konnte. Dann konnte er das hier auch genießen.

In kreisenden Bewegungen fuhren seine warmen Hände über den muskulösen Oberkörper Yuugis. Der Junge war schon lange nicht mehr das schmächtige Kind von früher. Er war ein Stück gewachsen, hatte in all den Duellen genug Kondition erlangt und war kräftiger geworden. Seine Haut war zwar noch immer etwas blass, doch seine Figur konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Yami wusste das, denn er hatte Yuugi oft genug beobachtet. Sicher sie waren sich sehr ähnlich, aber dennoch liebte er nicht sich selbst in Yuugi. Er liebte die kleinen feinen Unterschiede. Die helle Haut, das Violett seiner Augen, das aufrichtige Lächeln und die offene, willkommen heißende Körperhaltung, der sich Yuugi gar nicht bewusst war. Sie waren sich ähnlich, aber für sie beide hatte es nie einen Zweifel daran gegeben, dass sie doch getrennte Seelen und verschiedene Wesen waren – und nun auch getrennte Körper.

Yamis Lippen folgten seinen Händen, hinterließen feuchte Spuren auf der erhitzten Haut und warmer Atem erregte Yuugi weiter und ließ seine Brustwarzen noch härter und seine Mitte noch heißer werden. Ohne sein Zutun hob sich Yuugis Körper dem sanften Folterer entgegen, rieb sich sein Unterleib an Yamis Oberschenkel und Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft. Yami ließ seine Rechte unter Yuugi wandern, massierte zielsicher dessen stoffbedeckten Hintern und zog dann die Shorts etwas nach unten.

Seine Linke streifte leicht über die Wölbung zwischen Yuugis Beinen und er spürte das Zucken der eingeengten Männlichkeit deutlich. Seine Lippen wanderten hinab, die Zunge versank im Bauchnabel und umkreiste ihn dann. Dann zog Yami eine feuchte Spur bis zum Hosenbund und knabberte mit den Zähnen sanft an dem Penis, den er unter dem Stoff nur erahnte. Yuugis Unterkörper hob sich der Berührung verlangend entgegen und Yami lächelte in sich hinein. Seine Rechte wanderte in die Shorts, machte sie damit noch etwas enger und die Finger streichelten die Spalte, streiften fast schüchtern über die Rosenknospe und dann drang ein Finger sanft ein. Yuugis lustvolles Keuchen darauf war Antwort genug und Yami zog nun endlich das letzte Stück Stoff herunter und hatte Yuugi nun ganz vor sich liegen.

Mit verlangendem Blick nahm er jede Einzelheit seines Geliebten in sich auf und genoss sie. Das aufgerichtete Glied schien ihn zu locken und er widerstand der Versuchung auch nicht länger. Eilig zog er den Finger wieder aus Yuugi heraus, legte sich dann zwischen dessen angewinkelte Beine und drückte etwas Gel auf seine Hand. Dann schob er erneut einen Finger in Yuugi und genoss dessen rhythmisches Stöhnen, während seine Lippen vorsichtig die pralle Männlichkeit vor seinem Gesicht berührten. Auf den sanften Kuss folgte ein Tropfen der Lust, den Yami nur allzu begierig aufnahm. Jede noch so vorsichtige Berührung lockte einen weiteren Tropfen hervor und Yami leckte dankbar den Nektar, der ihm dargeboten wurde. Dann begann er, mit der Zunge den Schaft entlang zu fahren, saugte wieder verlangend an der Spitze, schob mit der Zunge die Vorhaut zurück und biss sanft in die Eichel. Seine Rechte bewegte sich noch immer in Yuugi und weitete ihn und dessen leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und trieb Yami immer weiter voran. Dann legte er seine Hand spielerisch um Yuugis Hoden, presste sie ein wenig enger an einander und hätte schwören können, dass Yuugis Penis noch ein wenig härter wurde. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln öffnete er die Lippen und nahm Yuugi ganz in seine feuchte Höhle auf. Hoch und runter wanderte er an dem heißen Schaft entlang, schluckte ihn ganz, oder hielt nur die Spitze und lauschte den Tönen der Wollust, die er seinem Geliebten entlockte. Minutenlang tat er nichts anderes und Yuugi wand sich nur auf dem Bett, in einen Traum gefangen, aus dem es kein Erwachen gab, die Hände in die Lacken gekrallt und laut seine Lust hinaus stöhnend. Dann endlich sprang er über die Klippe und ergoss sich heiß und heftig in Yamis Mund. Und dieser genoss das Geschenk, ließ den Saft genüsslich über seine Zunge gleiten und schluckte alles wie eine kostbare Essenz.

Keuchend und erschöpft lag Yuugi auf dem Bett und doch reagierte er sofort wieder auf Yamis Berührungen, als dieser seine vergessene Rechte wieder zu bewegen begann. Augenblicklich wurde der Jüngere auch wieder hart und Yami konnte sich nicht verkneifen, noch einmal fest an dem Penis zu saugen und erneut Tropfen der Lust hervorzukitzeln.

Doch er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Und er konnte sich selbst bald nicht mehr bremsen. Also kniete er sich nun zwischen Yuugis Beine, hob diese auf seine Schultern und zog die Finger mit einer letzten weitenden Bewegung aus dem Anus heraus. Großzügig verteilte er Gleitgel auf seiner harten Männlichkeit und positionierte sich dann an Yuugis Hintern. Jetzt blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr für Rücksicht oder Zärtlichkeit. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Mit einem einzigen Stoß versank er bis zur Hälfte in Yuugi und konnte nicht glauben, was er da fühlte. So eng und warm und fest und feucht. Es war wie der Himmel. Wenn sich so das Paradies anfühlte, wollte er jetzt und hier sterben.

Leise drang ein wimmernder Laut an sein Ohr und Yami kam noch einmal zur Besinnung. Yuugi musste Schmerz empfinden, obwohl er ihn zuvor geweitet hatte. Egal, wie sehr er es wollte, er durfte ihn nicht einfach ficken ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen. Nichts anderes hätte er beinahe getan, doch es hätte nicht nur Yuugi schwer verletzt, Yami hätte sich hinterher niemals verzeihen können. Es würde so schon schwer sein. Wenn er Yuugi nahm, dann nicht wild und ohne Hemmungen, zumindest nicht beim ersten Mal. Er musste das zärtlicher angehen und sich wenigstens etwas zurückhalten. Wenn er Yuugis Unschuld besaß, konnte er immer noch sein brennendes Verlangen stillen und es wäre für Yuugi nicht mehr ganz so schwer auszuhalten.

Also zog sich Yami fast komplett aus Yuugi heraus und als er dann wieder eindrang, tat er es unendlich langsam, zärtlich und vorsichtig. Die Zeit wollte nicht enden und Yami starb tausend Tode, doch andererseits liebte er es, Yuugi nur zögernd, fast widerstrebend zurück weichen zu spüren. Seine Enge nahm ihn auf und Yami konnte spüren, wie er Yuugi besaß – und dieser ihn, auch wenn es ihm nicht bewusst war. Endlich, nach Jahrhunderten wie es schien, war er komplett in seinem anderen Ich vergraben, tiefer, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte und er genoss dieses Gefühl, mit Yuugi auf eine Weise eins zu sein, die er zuvor nie gekannt aber schon so lange begehrt hatte. Sekundenlang bewegte er sich überhaupt nicht und als er sich dann endlich wieder zurückzog, hörte er erneut ein leises Wimmern, doch jetzt war es nicht schmerzerfüllt, sondern voller Sehnsucht. Yuugi spürte ihn in sich und wollte ihn nicht frei geben. Sein Hintern hielt ihn fest, als wolle er ihn nur wieder tiefer in sich ziehen und Yami tat ihm den Gefallen. Vorbei war die Rücksichtnahme, denn jetzt war sie nicht mehr nötig. Fester und entschlossener stieß er in den blassen Körper unter sich und genoss das unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Mit jedem Stoß spürte er Yuugi um sich, sich in Yuugi und sie beide zusammen. Sie waren eins, er konnte Yuugi spüren und fühlen, ihm seine Liebe und seinen Körper schenken und gleichzeitig Yuugis Körper und Liebe stehlen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wie es schien, war Yami wieder völlig glücklich und zufrieden.

Heftiger stieß er in Yuugi, pfählte ihn immer wieder auf, massierte mit seiner freien Hand Yuugis harten Penis und lauschte dem Keuchen und Stöhnen, welches aus Yuugis geöffneten Lippen erklang. Verlangend küsste er den warmen, lustvoll geöffneten Mund, beobachtete die Röte, die sich auf den Wangen verteilte, saugte und leckte an Yuugis Nippeln und stieß immer wieder tiefer in den Körper unter sich. Das war es was er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte. Wie hatte er so ewig zögern können? Warum hatte er Yuugi nicht schon viel früher seine Liebe bewiesen.

Stärker, fester, härter, schneller. Der Rhythmus wurde abgehackt und fordernd, schneller und sprunghaft und irgendwann sprang Yami über die Klippen und ergoss sich in den heißen Körper seines Geliebten. Auch Yuugi kam in Yamis Hand und verteilte Sperma auf seinem Bauch. Sein Unterkörper zog sich zusammen und die Muskeln pressten Yami tief in die Enge und ließen ihn erneut heftig kommen. Und nun konnte der ehemalige Pharao nur noch erschöpft neben Yuugi zusammen brechen und still liegen bleiben.

Doch keine zärtliche Umarmung folgte, kein lächelnder, erschöpfter Kuss, keine gehauchten Liebesworte, ja nicht einmal ein müder, zufriedener, glücklicher Blick aus diesen unglaublichen Amethysten. Yuugi schlief weiter in dem Zauber der Schatten gefangen und nun wusste Yami auch wieder, warum er so lange gewartet hatte, bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, ohne den Geliebten.

Es war eine Nacht – ihre erste Nacht – gewesen, die ein Liebespaar nie vergessen sollte, doch Yuugi hatte sie nicht einmal bewusst erleben dürfen. Er hatte ihm die Unschuld genommen, ohne zu fragen, ohne eine Erlaubnis zu erhalten und ohne Yuugis Wissen. Wie hatte er nur so tief sinken können? Und doch, das Gefühl, Yuugi zu spüren, ihn zu berühren und in ihm zu sein, dass hätte Yami um keinen Preis der Welt mehr missen wollen. Sollte er sich doch verachten. Was er getan hatte, verdiente nichts anderes als Verachtung. Aber egal wie sehr er es bereute, er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen und er wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde. Er musste. Selbst wenn er sich Wochen, ja sogar Monate von Yuugi fern halten konnte, irgendwann würde ihn das Verlangen wieder überkommen. Dazu liebte er Yuugi viel zu sehr. Er konnte nicht neben ihm existieren und ihn niemals berühren. Selbst wenn er sich schwor, diese eine Nacht als Erinnerung zu behalten und Yuugi niemals wieder so etwas anzutun, wusste er, dass er nicht die Kraft besaß, diesen Schwur zu halten. Er war schwach und verdorben und verflucht, aber er konnte nun einmal nichts für seine Gefühle und seine Sehnsucht.

Erst als die Tränen auf das Kopfkissen tropften bemerkte Yami, dass er weinte. Und jetzt konnte er es auch nicht mehr stoppen. Immer heftiger hoben sich seine Schultern in unterdrücktem Schluchzen und irgendwann konnte er sich nur noch an Yuugi zusammen rollen, sein Gesicht in dessen Hals bergen und hemmungslos weinen. Aber er wusste, dass er keinen Trost finden würde, ganz einfach, weil er ihn nicht verdiente. Er hatte Yuugi auf die schlimmste Art hintergangen, die es gab und er würde dafür mit der Folter seines Gewissens zahlen.

Irgendwann, nach Stunden wie es schien, erwachte Yami schweißgebadet, Tränen überströmt und mit Sperma verklebt an Yuugi gepresst, welcher noch immer neben ihm schlief, als läge er allein in seinem Bett. Seufzend und erneute Tränen unterdrückend erhob sich Yami, säuberte sich und Yuugi mit einem Tuch und rief dann die Schatten herbei um Yuugi zu heilen. Er hatte zwar kein Blut auf dem Lacken gesehen, doch der Junge war immerhin zum ersten Mal genommen worden. Wenn er am nächsten Tag nicht sitzen konnte, würde er sich mit Recht fragen, woher das kam. Natürlich würde er nicht Yami verdächtigen, wie sollte er auch? Das dieser einen eigenen Körper besaß, würde Yuugi nie erfahren – durfte er nicht. Doch Yami tat das auch nicht zu seinem Schutz. Er wollte nicht, dass Yuugi etwas erfuhr. Er wollte Yuugi nicht antun, etwas zu ahnen, was nie hätte geschehen dürfen. Schlimm genug, was er seinem Geliebten antat, doch dieser durfte es zum Heil seiner eigenen Seele niemals erfahren. Denn zu wissen, dass ihn der Freund, dem er am meisten vertraute so hintergangen hatte, würde Yuugi zerbrechen. Und wenn Yami schon nicht Yuugis Körper vor seinem Verlangen bewahren konnte, dann doch wenigstens Yuugis Seele.

Nachdem Yami dem Jungen Shirt und Boxershorts übergestreift und ihn zugedeckt hatte, nahm er seine eigenen Sachen und die Geltube auf und erhob sich vom Bett. Lang blickte er den friedlich träumenden, unschuldigen Jungen vor sich an. Traurig dachte er daran, dass er Yuugi wohl nie wieder in die Augen blicken konnte. Nun würde er diese strahlenden Amethyste wohl weder in Leidenschaft noch in Freundschaft funkeln sehen. Nach dieser Nacht konnte er es einfach nicht mehr wagen, Yuugis Blick zu begegnen, wollte er nicht an seinem Gewissen zerbrechen. Ein letztes Mal beugte Yami sich hinab und küsste Yuugi leicht, sanft und zärtlich, sich dessen bewusst, dass Yuugi dies nie erfahren würde und durfte. Leise singend hob er den Schattenzauber wieder auf, so dass Yuugi am nächsten Tag ohne Erinnerung erwachen würde – unschuldig, fröhlich lächelnd, mit unbeugsamer Lust am Leben und mit Vertrauen in eine Freundschaft die nicht mehr länger existierte.

Dann verschwand Yami in seinen Seelenraum und kam von nun an wieder und wieder und wieder.

-------------

Na wie war's? Ich gedachte, das ganze dabei zu belassen...als Oneshot gefällt mir das nämlich ganz gut so.

Lasst eure Meinung da! CU Fly


End file.
